Epoch (Song)
This song is originally made by The Living Tombstone. This is from the story, "Pups and the brotherly guilt" that's coming soon! ---------------------- It was a warm spring day, all of Adventure Bay is out enjoying the lovely day, including the PAW Patrol. The pups out in the back yard playing frisbee throwing it back and forth to each other; Ryder in a fold back chair drinking lemonade watching the pups wearing black shades. From the distance standing alone is Ranger. He is frowning sadly at the group thinking about all the times he treated them badly. The twin has just recently joined the PAW Patrol after Ryder saving his life from an attack that included the army. He sadly closed his eyes and looked down staying quiet for a few moments. Then reopen his eyes and look back at them. He sadly sighs, "I regreat every thing that i've done bad to them now.." said Ranger talking to himself.. Ranger forms little tears in his eyes as he tilts his head fown towards the ground... Everyone makes mistakes I've had more than my share But it's ok 'cause I'm gonna repair it Ranger opens his eyes and looks back up watching the pups play and how Kasey catches the ball. They say there are no retakes But I just don't agree, no, this show Is of my own making Ranger takes a picture out from his pocket and unfolds it and looks at it. It is a picture of him and Ryder when they were 6. Ranger tears up a bit more. Take it back to the start I've had a change of heart I know we can make it better than it ever was I know we can make it better I know we can make it better than it ever was I know we can make it better Ranger then puts the picture back into his pocket and walks into the Lookout looking around the Main Lobby. I know there's things to change The path that I could choose is loose and I must find a new one Ranger goes in the closet and finds a cardboard box and pulls it out to see that there are scrapbooks and more pictured inside. One is the whole family, him; Ryder; and his parents. He picks it up sitting down and looking at it. Our fates are not yet written I will take the warning, choose a Way that's less destructive Ranger pushes the box back into the closet and closes it. He then walks into his room where he goes to his closet and opens it up. In there is his Army Uniform hung up neatly and organized. He just stares at it. Yeah, I know We look back But we have only seen one path Ranger puts one of the sleeves in his hand lightly holding and looking at it. He then very lightly squeezes it as he gets a little mad. Can't you see? We are free To choose our destiny He the immediately gets sad and slowly closes the closet. Ranger looks at the photo frame of him and Ryder that was on his night stand. He walks out of his room and back into the Main Lobby. And be the way we want to be He then see's Ryder and the pups from the corner of his eyes looking at him, their frowning a bit. He fully turns towards them. Ranger puts his hands together below his hy his chest. A second chance, you just need to believe. Ranger walks a bit closer towards Ryder and the pups. Ranger lowers his shoulders a bit frowning at the group. He looks at them in turn Marshall; Chase; Rocky; Kasey; Skye; Rubble; Zuma; and Ryder lastly frowning more sadly more at him. He steps a bit more closer towards him. Believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe... Ranger puts a hand towards his heart and slightly smiles at Ryder and the pups. They smile slightly in return and slightly gives a nod. Take it back to the start I've had a change of heart I know we can make it better than it ever was I know we can make it better I know we can make it better than it ever was I know we can make it better Ryder and all the pups goes to Ranger and hugs him. Ranger smiles warmly as he hugs back. He closes his eyes knowing that he has a family and that all the terrible events from "Pups on a hunt" is behind them I know we can make it better than it ever was I know we can make it better I know we can make it better than it ever was I know we can make it better Category:Dragons19's Songs